Light Your Night
Light Your Night is a case featured in Criminal Case: Icewood as the 1st case of Icewood. It is set to be the first one to take place in the Suburbian Valley, district of Icewood. Plot On player's first night shift, Habib decided to take them to the tour around the district where the player noticed burning object on the street. The team came closer and saw that the burning object is actually a body, who is identified as Derek Johnson. The team first interrogated young woman, Jasmine Heart, who was first to appear on the crime scene. She identified the victim and said that he was an owner of the market on the end of the street. While searching for clues the player found victim's notepad where he had meetup earlier with Security Officer Barb Bellamy, who said that the victim offered her a job, but she said that he didn't mention where nor which type of job is actually. The victim's shop was also searched and there the team found an ID Card left by soldier Ronald Fernandez but also the picture of the victim and local gangster Ernest Wilson. Ronald said that he accidentally left an ID Card when he bought some food, while Ernest said that the victim was his good friend and that they were together in High School. Coroner Martinez said that the victim was set in a fire while he was unconscious but also pointed on the bruises and their position on his body caused by a killer, which means that the killer knows how to fight. While the team recapped the case, Chief Marquez came and informed the team that the victim house was robbed just now. Habib and the player went to the victim house where they that Victim's housekeeper, Steve Wood, was cought on the victim camera shortly before the robbery happen, when in that time he arrived. Steve said that he was in the backyard when he hears that someone broke in and then he called the police. Meanwhile, the player found Victim's missing bracelet from right arm who has strange material on it. Violetta said that the material on it is chewing gum and then she found an unknown DNA who is not in the database, and concluded that the killer is one who chewed a gum. The team agrees that they should search a Victim's shop again and then, there, the team found a letter who says "One more time and you will feel my gun" signed by initials BB, or, Barb Bellamy. Also, the player found and victim's cell phone who is shipped to the Lab. The team interrogated Barb about the threat and she said that the victim would often come and offering her an illegal job and always trying to get her fired from Z Force Security. When Habib asked what illegal jobs, she just said that Derek has schemes with drug dealers and kidnappers. Hannah analyzed the phone and informed the player that Ronald and Derek had a fight via SMSs. Ronald said that he found Derek's secret about dealing with the gangs White Skulls and someone they call "The Rider". The team asked him who is "The Rider", he said that he don't know. Later on, Chief Marquez said that a Mayor wants a Main Street opened again, but Habib said that investigation is still ongoing, which causes Chief to get angry and ordered the team to go and search Main Street for the last time. The team went back to the Main Street to do the last examination before Mayor open a street again. On the poster the player found was insulting drawings drawn by Jasmine and the screen the player unlocked was a public video threat for Derek from Ernest. When the team interrogated Jasmine about the drawings she said that a victim would always mock her, but since he was a "bigger player" she wanted to take him down. Ernest said that as a leader of White Skulls he had a little deal with Derek, but then later, he dropped everything and did it on his own. Habib asked him what deal he had, when Ernest started to laugh, showing middle finger and get in his car. On the traffic camera the player found, Hannah found that Steve Wood had a big feud with the victim shortly before someone broke the camera. Steve was interrogated and he said that when he has 15, the victim set him up a house robbery of his step-father, who actually even testified against him, making him be sentenced to 10 years in prison. When the team gets the last piece of the evidence they arrested Victim's housekeeper, Steve Wood, for the murder. He tried to deny a crime, but with the pressure, he confessed. Habib asked him if is that a vendetta because of-of the prison when he stopped him and said that the story is much deeper. He said that shortly before he was (wrongly) accused for the murder, Derek and his guys kidnapped and murdered his younger sister, and then send him a full tape of the torture. After he was released from prison he found a job as Derek's housekeeper, makes him think that Steve forgot about the past. Then he said that he got a job just to make him closer and find his schemes, routines so he could kill him, as a revenge for the murder of his sister. On the trial, Judge Edward Dante said that even if he helped the community by taking down a gangster and child killer, he still took someone's life and sentenced him to 20 years jail with potential parole in 10 years. After the trial, Habib was bothered about the story with "The Rider" and about Steve's sister. Because of that, the team agrees to talk with the Chief and with Steve. Chief said that 10 years ago was something about "The Rider", which led the team to search Main Street and finds something. After searching of Main Street the player found a newspaper 10 years old and shipped it to Hannah. She found that "The Rider" was a serial killer who used a motorcycle for murders he committed. Meanwhile, the team visited Steve in prison and wanted to talk about his sister. He mentioned that maybe the PD will find something more in Derek's house. There the team found a VHS Tape which (per Hannah) contain information about the murder of Selena Wood, Steve's sister. The team dug victim's shop and found a body of the young girl, which (per Alexander) is Selena Wood. The team told the good news to Steve. After the events, Habib told the player that they could go to the breakfast when an explosion happened. Summary Victim * Derek Johnson '(Burned to death) 'Murder Weapon * Matches Killer * Steve Wood Suspects JHeartIcewood.png|Jasmine Heart BBellamyIcewood.png|Barb Bellamy EWilsonIcewood.png|Ernest Wilson RFernandezFario.png|Ronald Fernandez SWoodIcewood.png|Steve Wood Quasi-Suspect(s) MMarquezQIcewood.png|Monica Marquez Killer's Profile * The Killer uses hand sanitizer. * The Killer knows how to fight. * The Killer chews gum. * The Killer wears blue. * The Killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter I *Investigate Main Street (Clues: Victim's body, Trashbag, Pile of Leaves; New Suspect: Jasmine Heart; Victim identified: Derek Johnson) * Examine Trashbag (Result: Victim's tie) * Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Notepad; New Suspect: Barb Bellamy) * Speak with Jasmine about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Main Street searched; New Crime Scene: Victim's Shop) * Interrogate Barb Bellamy about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Pile of Leaves searched) * Investigate Victim's Shop (Prerequisite: Jasmine interrogated; Clues: Torn Picture, Shopping Basket) *Examine Torn Picture (Result: Pictureguy) * Examine Unknown guy (Result: Ernest Wilson; New Suspect: Ernest Wilson) * Examine Shopping Basket (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Ronald Fernandez) * Speak with Ernest Wilson about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Face recognized) *Speak with Ronald Fernandez (Prerequisite: ID found) *Analyze Victim's tie (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses hand sanitizer) *Autopsy Victim's body (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows how to fight) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter II *New Crime Scene: Victim's House *Investigate Victim's House (Clues: Broken Device, Paper Bag) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Video Camera; New Suspect: Steve Wood) *Examine Paper Bag (Result: Victim's bracelet) *Interrogate Steve Wood about his appearance (Prerequisite: Victim's House Searched; Profile Updated: Steve uses hand sanitizer) *Analyze Victim's bracelet (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer chews gum; New Crime Scene: Counter) *Investigate Counter (Prerequisite: Victim's bracelet analyzed; Clues: Trash Can, Cellphone) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Threat) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Question Barb about the threat (Prerequisite: Threat restored; Profile Updated: Barb knows how to fight and chews gum) *Analyze Cellphone (03:00:00) *Interrogate Ronald about the SSMs (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed; Profile Updated: Ronald uses hand sanitizer, knows how to fight and chews gum) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 Star) Chapter III *New Crime Scene: Traffic Lights *Investigate Traffic Lights (Clues: Broken CameraTraffic Camera, Faded Poster, Locked Screen) *Examine Broken Traffic Camera (Result: Traffic Camera) *Examine Faded Poster (Result: Insulting Drawings) *Examine Locked Screen (Result: Unlocked ScreenMessage) *Interrogate Jasmine about insulting drawings (Prerequisite: Drawings recovered; Profile Updated: Jasmine uses hand sanitizer and chews gum) *Question Ernest about the video threat (Prerequisite: Screen Unlocked; Profile Updated: Ernest uses hand sanitizer, knows how to fight and chews gum) *Analyze Traffic Camera (06:00:00) *Ask Steve about the fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Traffic Camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Steve knows how to fight and chews gum; New Crime Scene: Glass Cabinets) *Investigate Glass Cabinets (Prerequisite: Steve interrogated; Clues: Flower Pot, Bloody Napkin) *Examine Flowerpot (Result: Matchbox) *Examine Bloody Napkin (Result: Blood) *Analyze matchbox (06:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Matches; Attribute: The Killer wears blue) *Analyze Blood (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has A- blood type) *Arrest The Killer NOW! * Move on to the Additional Investigation Additional Investigation *Ask the Chief is she knows something about "The Rider" *Visit Steve in Prison *Investigate Main Street (Prerequisite: Chief interrogated; Clues: Magazine Holder) *Investigate Victim's House (Prerequisite: Steve interrogated; Clues: Yellow Box) *Examine Magazine Holder (Result: Newspaper) *Examine Yellow Box (Result: VHS Tape) *Analyze Newspaper (06:00:00) *Analyze VHS Tape (12:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Inform the Chief about the discovery of "The Rider" (Prerequisite: Newspaper analyzed; Reward: Icewood PD Badge; Icewood PD Jacket) *Investigate Victim's Shop (Prerequisite: VHS Tape analyzed; Clues: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Broken Skull) *Examine Broken Skull (Result: Skull) *Analyze Skull (12:00:00) *Investigate Victim's Shop (Prerequisite: Skull analyzed; Clues: Skelet) *Tell Steve a good news (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Reward: 100 XP) *Move on to the next homicide! (1star) Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Icewood Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Suburbian Valley